Suteki Da Ne, Isn't It Wonderful?
by Kaylenne
Summary: Yuna revisits the place where she and Tidus shared their first and last kiss. She's overcome with nostalgia, and longs to touch him one last time.


A/N: This is set a year after the end of Final Fantasy X, when Yuna returns to the lake in Macalania Woods, where Tidus and Yuna shared their intimate moment. It's only a short fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fic. The song, and characters, do NOT belong to me.. blah blah blah, and all the rest of it.  
  
--------  
  
Suteki Da Ne  
  
Isn't It Wonderful?  
  
Yuna looked across the water as if it was going to jump out on her. She was suddenly overcome with nostalgia. It had been a year since Tidus had faded away, and, for Yuna, it felt like it was only yesterday he was in this water with her, holding her like he'd never held her before, looking at her like he'd never looked at her before.. the night it all happened. Yuna could hear music softly playing in her head.  
  
My heart, swimming  
  
In the words the wind has borne  
  
A voice, bouncing  
  
On a tomorrow carried by clouds  
  
Leaning down to touch the water, Yuna sighed softly. She gently played with the water with her fingertips, not daring to go in any further. "I wish.. I could just.. kiss you once more.." She sighed, looking down at the water, which she was now swirling around in circles. "I wish I could feel your touch.. feel your eyes upon me like they were that night.. That night.." Again, she sighed, and this time a tear was trickling down her soft, warm cheek. "One more night..."  
  
A heart, trembling  
  
On a mirror where the moon quivers  
  
A star falls, spills  
  
Gentle teardrops  
  
Yuna could feel herself moving into the water. She found herself sitting on the edge, with her legs dipped in the small lake. Looking up, she saw someone in the distance, walking towards her. It looked so much like him... but... it couldn't be. Could it?   
  
"Tidu.." Started Yuna, but instead of a reply, he put his finger over her soft lips.   
  
"Shh.." He whispered, pulling her closer to him.   
  
Isn't it wonderful  
  
If we could walk, holding hands  
  
I'd want to go  
  
To your town, your house, into your arms  
  
Tidus jumped into the water, getting Yuna's dress slightly wet in the process. Looking up at the beautiful girl before him, he grinned and pulled her in with him, catching her in his arms. Yuna let out a soft giggle, brushing her lips against his.  
  
To your heart  
  
I leave my body  
  
Mixed into the night  
  
I dream  
  
The couple shared a kiss more intimate than they had that night. Overcome with passion, Yuna had her legs gently wrapped around Tidus, as they leaned on the edge of the lake. Neither of them had spoken one word to each other in a year, and yet, the spark was stronger than before.  
  
The wind stops; your words  
  
Are a kind illusion  
  
The clouds break apart; tomorrow  
  
Is a distant voice  
  
The passionate kissing went on for half an hour, without any words. Tidus nuzzled Yuna softly, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
A heart flowing  
  
In a mirror where the moon has seeped in  
  
A star wavers, spills  
  
Tears you can't hide  
  
Yuna was lost for words. She wanted to tell him she felt the same. She tried, but the words wouldn't come out. She wanted to tell him to run away with her so she could spend the rest of her life with him, but she couldn't think of the right words to say.  
  
Isn't it wonderful  
  
If we could walk, holding hands  
  
I'd want to go  
  
To your town, your house, into your arms  
  
All she could think of to say was "I love you, too."   
  
A sentance that said it all. Yuna tried to kiss Tidus again, but he had started fading.  
  
"No.. wait!" She shouted.   
  
But it was too late. He was gone, and she was left standing there. Alone.   
  
That face  
  
Touch it, just so  
  
And dream a dream  
  
That melts in the morning  
  
----------------  
  
Uhh.. well.. that's the end of that.   
  
I I know. Short. But. You know. 


End file.
